


Fate/Grand Tales - Headcanons

by Emhir



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: F/F, F/M, FGO - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, fategrandtales, fgo headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emhir/pseuds/Emhir
Summary: Headcanons featuring Fate Servants and Masters in various shenanigans and scenarios.Older headcanons can be found on my tumblr, fategrandtales!





	1. Welcome to the world of Fate/Grand Tales...

Welcome to the world of Fate/Grand Tales...

Please check my tumblr page, [fategrandtales](https://fategrandtales.tumblr.com/), for submission status.

open = taking requests  
closed = not taking requests

Hello all! I am Emhir, a writer and artist with a Fate obsession!  
This is where I submit my random headcanons/short stories related to the Fate franchise; mostly for writing practice.  
You are more than welcome to make requests, however, please read the rules before doing so.

**PLEASE SUBMIT REQUESTS VIA PM ON MY[TUMBLR](https://fategrandtales.tumblr.com/). I WILL IGNORE SUBMISSIONS MADE ANYWHERE ELSE.**

Submission rules:

  1. **One request per submission.** You can request more than one character for H/Cs of course, just not multiple scenarios!
  2. **No anonymous submissions.** It’s unfair for others if someone submits 20 different requests under ‘anonymous’ and I’d have to do them all because I can’t tell if they’re all one person or different people.
  3. **I reserve the right to refuse or ignore any request.** Please don’t take it personally, if I don’t like an idea I just can’t write it well.
  4. **No NSFW submissions for now.** Suggestive themes are mostly okay!
  5. **There is no set length for HCs or short stories.** Could be 100 words or 1000 words depending on how much inspiration I can gather from your request. Again, please don’t take it personally if your submission is shorter than someone else’s.
  6. **Requests made when submissions are closed will be completely ignored.** If you want me to write it please make sure you submit it when submissions are open.
  7. **Do NOT copy/redistribute my works as your own under any circumstances.** Reblogging/sharing links doesn’t count of course!



 


	2. Servant Alter #2 (Boudica, Proto Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Servants receive an unlikely Alter form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t not rewrite Boudica after the atrocity that was Rider…For me, I just can’t picture a Boudica that doesn’t hate Rome, or at least Nero. 
> 
> Also, I had way too much fun with Arthur Alter’s NP hahaha…

**Boudica Alter**

Class: Avenger  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

  * This is the Boudica who could not forgive the Romans for invading Britain and disgracing her and her daughters. 
  * After the death of her husband, Prasutagus, the kingdom was passed down to her daughters. However, Rome ignored his wishes and annexed the kingdom. 
  * Boudica responded with rebellion, and united Britain to revolt. 
  * Avenger Boudica loathes Romans and is much more hardcore in her approach to rebellion. 
  * She truly believes in Britain; and thus has no qualms with killing whoever stands in the way of her country and people. 
  * Unfortunately, if her master is Roman, she may kill them on sight.
  * Her power is doubled against Roman servants.
  * Her NP is called  _Wrath of the Iceni_ , an offensive multi-target NP. She creates a reality marble which summons her entire army (similar to Iskandar’s NP). All Roman servants caught in the reality marble have their power reduced by half. 
  * Her wish for the grail is to rewrite history into one where the Britains are victorious over the Romans.



Summon:  
_‘Servant, Avenger. You are in the presence of Queen Boudica. You will either serve my cause or die. Those are your only options, Master.’_

NP:  
_‘Rally, my comrades! Down with the Roman Empire! Wrath of the Iceni!’_

 

**Arthur Pendragon Alter (Prototype)**

Class: Saber  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral

  * Arthur Alter manifested as he could not come to terms with the downfall of his kingdom. 
  * He despises those who took part in his downfall; namely Lancelot, Guinevere, Mordred and Morgan. He acknowledges that it wasn’t entirely their fault, but cannot find it in him to forgive them. 
  * He is more kingly than his regular counterpart. He believes that his downfall was partially caused by his own leniency, and the suppression of his humanity, and so is more vocal with his desires. Therefore, if he desires something, he will actively seek to obtain it.
  * Other than that, however, he is still an honourable knight through-and-through. It’s simply ingrained in his nature.
  * Strangely, he actually has no desire for the grail itself. Rather, he wishes to win the Grail War so he can rebuild his kingdom, and rule it successfully this time. 
  * His NP,  _Excalibur Arcturus_ , is a multi-target beam of light similar to the original Excalibur. Unlike its counterpart, the [Restraints of the Round Table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftypemoon.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FRestraints_of_the_Round_Table&t=ZmYyYmQyMjk5OWQwOGUwNjIzN2ExNDdmYTY2NDQ2OTc0ZjY1Y2I1Yix3NWE0bEdUMw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2SIfx4mqSfkcI89NEbmbLw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffategrandtales.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182251845060%2Fservant-alter-hcs-2-boudica-proto-arthur&m=1) on  _Excalibur_ _Arcturus_ comes with three seals already released:  
\- Bedivere’s seal, ‘the enemy must be more powerful than oneself’ is automatically acknowledged as enemies less powerful than Arthur wouldn’t require Excalibur to defeat  
\- Mordred and Lancelot’s restrictions have been nullified as they are both considered traitors of King Arthur. Because they are no longer considered to be a part of the Round Table by Arthur Alter, the power sealed by them is accessible to him at all times.



Summon:  
_‘Servant, Saber. I am King Arthur Pendragon. I look forward to working with you from now on, Master.’_

NP (all 13 seals released):  
_“Thirteen seals, permission for release!”_

 _“Permission granted.  
Bedivere, Palamedes, Tristan, Lancelot, Mordred, Galahad, Gaheris, Gareth, _ _Agravain, Gawain, Percival,_ _Kay…_ _Arthur.”_

_“Excalibur Arcturus!”_


	3. Mother of Chaldea (Raikou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anonymous user: Hi so like I love Raikou and if you feel comfortable for writing her could you write some motherly headcannons for her and her master in Chaldea. (Please I love you so much this would mean the world to me. Also happy holidays)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I never really got to know Raikou until I had to write this, she’s such an interesting character!

**Mother of Chaldea (Raikou)**

  * She loves cuddling with her ‘children’ and stroking their hair as they’re snuggled up against her.
  * Will go full yandere for her children. Kiyohime will look tame in comparison…
  * Jack, Nursery Rhyme, Illya and the other children will refer to her as ‘Mama’, or ‘Mama Raikou’.
  * She won’t admit it but she secretly loves it when they call her that. This is because when she used to dote on the Four Heavenly Kings, they would get shy and tell her to stop babying them.
  * Of course, she would only be too happy to take Master under her wing too.



“Mama…? Really! That makes me so happy! Yes, yes of course! I’ll be a mama to all of you!” 

  * However, you’d have to watch for Raikou’s yandere side. 
  * She will not take well to other caring/motherly servants coddling you; I’m looking at you Tamamo, EMIYA and Nightingale!
  * A confrontation over her possessiveness is unavoidable. She is a Berserker, after all, so it’s almost impossible to reason with her.



“Boundaries? I don’t understand Master. It is a mother’s duty to protect their child. Why wouldn’t I defend you from those clingy Servants??”

  * If you cannot come to an agreement (or just let Raikou have her way), it may permanently damage your relationship.
  * It would be great if you had one of the other Four Heavenly Kings in Chaldea (especially Kintoki); they would be able to talk  _some_  sense into her.
  * If you can make her understand that other Servants aren’t going to ‘steal’ you, it will strengthen your bond.
  * Raikou will be an excellent carer and mentor for your journey; especially when you are tasked with such an important job of saving the world at such a young age.



“Master, I don’t like sharing you with the others. But…I can see that it makes you happy so I will allow it for now. Just never forget that I care more for you than all the rest of them combined, okay!?”


End file.
